One little bet
by Rain Flametree
Summary: Marina never had anytime for fun. She is then kidnapped by Captain Hook after he mistakes her for Jane Darling. After Peter rescues her and explains that the only way off Neverland is too fly, she decides to stay. But NOT with Peter. They make a bet, if she can survive for one week on the island without help, she doesn't have to be Peter and the Lost Boy's mother. T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Hi readers. I was recently given the start of this fanfiction story from a fellow fan fiction writer ****Bluebarnowl** **who no longer wants to carry on with the amazing story they have written. So I have taken up writing this story. I hope you like it I will try to live up to the previous writers talent. The first few chapters are from the previous story I will write at the top when I take over. Please review I would love to hear from you.**

Hi, my name is Marina, Marina Blue. I walked quickly through the streets of Jacksonville, trying to get home before dark so I could get some dinner scraps for my family. Or scraps of any kind. It was just after the Iranian War ended, President Obama was still a lying cheapskate. After he forced Obamacare down everyone's throats, things have been bad for everyone. Especially me and my family, who were struggling to make ends meet. So bad, that I had to juggle having a part-time job with high school. My real mom and dad died from cancer because we couldn't pay for treatment, so the foster care system took me in, because I'm 15 and I had no other family members that I knew of. My foster parents only adopted me so that I could be their meal ticket, and rarely ever gave me the time of day.

Anyway, I was working at a supermarket. I made my foster parents sign some forms, saying that they are allowing me to work at age 15. And whatever they didn't sell in the bakery, I was allowed to take home and feed myself. Anyway, there have been reports of crazy people saying they've seen a flying pirate ship in the sky, but those are from drunk fishermen who have also claimed to have seen mermaids swimming in the St. Johns River. I never had any time for imagination or stories, I've been too busy with my studies and work, trying to earn enough to get away from this boring town. I walked down the seaside neighborhoods, trying to keep a low profile. Until one of the snotty neighborhood boys shouted, "Hey, Marina!" The voice belonged to Johnny Badboy. He came strutting up to me, again probably trying to get me to go a date with him.

Johnny Badboy is actually the playboy of the neighborhood. He has dated every girl in this large neighborhood, except me. And that's how I wanted it to stay. And like his last name implies, he's a bad boy.

"Get lost Johnny, that shouldn't be too hard for you," I snickered.

He had short jet black hair and green eyes, and wearing a punk-rock boy kind of outfit. He was a tall 6ft. 1in., and he was quite muscular. That might have drawn some girls in, but NOT me. "Oh, come on. When are you going to come to your senses and finally have fun?" He asked, in that pouting, yet charismatic voice that he thought girls were wild about. "When I'm kidnapped by pirates, whisked away to a land where people don't grow old, and meet a cute elf with red hair." I said in my sarcastic voice.

He blinked twice, before shaking the confusion from his head, "That's...very specific. Where did you even get that idea?" He asked.

"Some stupid fairytale, one of my great-great grandmother's friend told her about it and she passed it on to her children and it eventually reached me." I explained, shifting my backpack on my shoulders, my heavy books lurched around inside.

"That story sounds familiar," He said, walking side by side with me.

"Uh, yeah, I think I remember the name, it's uh..." I snapped my fingers repeatedly trying to remember the name, "Uh, it starts with a P, umm," I grunted in frustration.

"Peter Pan?" Johnny guesses.

"YES!" I almost shouted.

"Ok, so, as far as the being kidnapped by pirates, and whisked away to a land where people don't grow old, and meeting a cute elf with red hair, then will you go out with me?" He put his arm around my shoulder, which he of all people should know that I hate.

I took his arm and twisted it off my shoulder, and he whimpered in pain.

"Sure," I said, thinking I was safe.

"Ok, bye!" He said, then took off racing down the street.

It left me a little confused, usually he would keep pestering me until we reached my house, but since I was already tired from a long day of school and working two extra shifts for a promotion, I was glad for the change of pace.

I laughed at the idea of Peter Pan being real, and about what Johnny said. I was pretty sure I was safe. I mean, pirates! Neverland! An elf! The thought of it made me laugh out loud to myself. I finally reached my house, an all blue, two-story, seaside house with a porch and a small separate garage. There were no cars in the driveway or in the garage, so my foster parents must still be out. The moon was just rising overhead and the sky went dark. I saw a small note on the front door, it read:

Dear Marina,

Going on a business trip.

We'll be gone all weekend, so take care of the house.

You know your chores.

Sincerely,

Mr. & Mrs. Hut

I crumpled the note and thrust it into my backpack. I dug around the potted plant next to the door for the spare key. I fit it into the lock and I walked inside, tossing the key back into the plant. I threw down my backpack and walked up the steps to my room on the second-floor. On my way, I stopped by the hallway mirror to check if Johnny didn't attach anything to me as a prank. My blonde hair was pulled into a fishtail braid as my sapphire blue eyes skimmed over my figure. My blue T-Shirt and jean capris looked normal, as did my white sneakers, and my mother's necklace hung around my neck. I was sometimes a girly-girly, but usually always a tomboy. I loved getting dirty and handling things with my own hands. If there was mud, I wouldn't hesitate to splash in it, and I used to wrestle with the boys in my old neighborhood and I always won. But that was before I had to grow up and provide for myself. I had mascara and lipstick with me, so if I had to go to a meeting, I would look nice.

I walked into my plain room. White wall color, white bed sheets, pillows, comforter, and a large double window. At least the window had a view of the gorgeous harbor, and the Atlantic ocean that spread before it. I unlocked the double window and let the sea breeze fly into my room. The waves reflected the full moon beautifully, and the stars were in awe at it's glow. There was an old fashioned ship, like a big pirate ship, docked at the boardwalk to the vacant house next to mine, but I didn't think much of it. Different ships are always coming in and out of our harbor and nothing ever happens in this neighborhood. I closed my window and locked it.

Some Time Later

After eating some homemade dinner, I got ready for bed. Yeah, I know what your thinking, 'Grown ups are gone for a whole weekend, your home all alone, so why are you still following a schedule?' Since this isn't my actual home, I'm lucky enough in the foster care system to have foster parents who remember my name and who aren't abusive, and I want to get out of this lame town, so I'm doing things right. Anyway, I was currently brushing my hair in the hallway bathroom (I was still dressed in my daytime clothes). The only times you would ever see my hair out of it's braid, is when I'm taking a shower or sleeping. I don't like my hair being in my face or sticking to the back of my neck.

As I put down the brush, I heard a noise downstairs. At first it sounds like something fell in the kitchen, but then it sounded more like someone was trying to opening the front door.

"Is someone there?" I called out.

Nothing. I quickly grabbed a bat next to my bed and crept down the stairs. I made my way down the stairs as quietly as I could, which was very quiet. I'm very light on my feet and can pass unseen by any one if I want. I made my way through the living room and saw the front door was wide open, and the key was in the lock. I looked around the living room, nothing was missing, and everything was the same. Maybe I had forgotten to remove the key from the lock and a gust of wind pushed the door open.

I lowered the bat and walked up to close the door, making sure to first take the key out of the door and bury it in the plant. That's when two pairs of large arms grabbed my torso pinning my arms to my side, and grabbed my legs to keep me from kicking. I was hoisted into the air and I struggled to get free.

"LET ME GO! YOU BIG, STUP-GRRRRMMMM! MMMMM! MMMGGGGGGH MMMMPHHH!"

I thrashed and struggled in the grasp of my captors, whose grip simply tightened over my body.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well readers, I've been overwhelmed with all your follows and favourites and I will try my best not to let you down. The previous owner of this story 'bluebarnowl' has handed the story over to me now so I won't be receiving any more chapters from the previous story so if you want to read the first 6 chapters of the story then read them on the original story one little bet by 'bluebarnowl' from now onwards the story will be mine. Thanks for your support I would love to hear your ideas and opinion of my story so please review. ok on with the story. I'm starting the story where the previous story ends. **

I was walking down a gloomy corridor. My nervous fingers playing with the zipper of my old jacket. I wasn't sure what I would find when I finally came to the room but I was drawn to it like a moth to a flame, unable to turn away. Slowly my hand closed around the cold, metal handle of the door. I hesitated just for a second unsure of what I was doing. The door creaked as I anxiously pushed it open. The first thing to hit me was the damp heat. A rancid smell filled the stuffy air. The bare, dirty bulb flicked sending looming shadows across the walls. My gaze elighted on the double bed in the centre of the room. A man stood beside it looking at me. His mouth was moving and but I heard no words. My eyes were drawn unwillingly to the bed. Two skeletal bodies lay close together on the bed. Their hollow cheeks and bald heads so unfamiliar I almost didn't recognise them. I felt as if the floor was opening up to swallow me. The room was spinning faster, faster. Then a hand was on my shoulder pulling at me. A scream distant at first then louder and louder piercing my ears. It took me a few seconds to realise it was me I was screaming. The man was dragging me out; I was helpless in his grasp. Tears were streaming down my face.

"Mum! Mum wake up don't let them take me! Please Dad!"

I awoke suddenly heart beating fast, throat hoarse. Once I had regained control, I stood up. My stomach grumbled impatiently reminding me of how little I had eaten since yesterday. The light of day that filtered in between the vines bathed the cave in a warm glow raising my spirits from the dark abyss where my nightmares had sent them. Carefully I picked up the dagger, I had stolen from Johnny, and sheathed it, heading out of the cave to find breakfast. As I wandered into the wood for berries I couldn't help but think back. Back to yesterday with Peter and the confession of my love to him with the mermaids. Who knows what would happen if I acted on my feelings for Peter. Would I lose the independence that I had worked so hard to get? There is no way I would give up my independence and become some Mother of a bunch of immature boys for the sake of a stupid crush. Or is it more than just a stupid crush? I know I felt it. I felt it in his cocky smile, his confident attitude, the way you know he will always have your back. I wasn't certain on anything about our complicated relationship but I did know one thing I will not become a some soppy lovestruck teen thinking I need a boyfriend to be happy.

Pushing past some overgrown vines I found what I was looking for. Bushes of berries huddled together under the trees. Each bush was poka dotted with brightly coloured berries. Cautiously I surveyed my surroundings checking the area was clear before stepping away from the overgrown vines towards the berries. Suddenly I was yanked up abruptly by my ankle. My panicked screams pierced the air as I swung upside down from a tree. I could not process what had happened. My ankle screamed in agony as it took my wait. Tears pricked my eyes. Had the pirates truly found me? I was surely dead as I hadn't left the pirates on such great terms. Just then I heard whooping cries crashing through the forest. Then a familiar cocky face appeared in front of me, an excited grin on his face.

Peter.

"What the hell do you think your doing Peter?"

"Well Marina as you wouldn't be our Mother I give you a choice I'll cut you down if you will be our mother."  
>"Thats not fair!" I cried.<p>

Who'd he think he is trapping me like this and to think I was debating how much I liked him. Ahhhhh the unfairness of it all. Well I was not going to give him the satisfaction.

"I will never be your mother, Peter."

"Oh well. Maybe a little longer upside down will change your mind."

And with a wink he ran back into the forest followed by his whooping boys, crowing as he did. What could I do? My dagger had fallen out of its sheath and now lay teasingly below me just out of arms reach.

After hanging there for over 5 minutes I was thoroughly fed up. Suddenly I heard a crashing in the forest. The sound of feet coming closer.

"Peter. Is that you," I cried "Your being stupid just cut me down."

A face emerged from the forest a satisfied grin playing across his face. His dark eyes gleaming with triumph. My blood ran cold.

Johnny...


End file.
